My King
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Eridan has a bit of trouble finding someone to fill his quadrants and gets some assistance from a being who is quite unexpected. EridanXMale!OC. Rated M for graphic yaoi and tentabulges. (OC description: Squid being, long white hair, white eyes, rather thin, white tentacles)


My King

"Ampora..." His name cooed so delicately, Eridan couldn't help but hesitate slightly. Stopping, he turned back slowly to see who had spoken and, of course, it had been that white-cloaked being. Eridan almost sneered, almost, but he held the action back. "You are... going... to the surface?"

Playing a blank expression on his face, the troll nodded briefly. "Yes... I am... why do you ask?"

Feke was a white squid. He lived in the waters alongside the high-blooded trolls, but as a sort of servant. Well, he wasn't quite a servant, but he did assist the high-bloods when beckoned upon and would do so without question. Lithe tentacles hung from around his waist area, and he bit his lip, which was rather out of character. "Ahh, well, I was just curious..."

The water around them seemed to absorb the awkwardness between them as Eridan murmured a rather quiet, "Oh," which was also out of character. Why was the boy so unsure now? It was strange...

"Uhm... why?" The animal soon asked, more and more awkwardness seeping into his voice as the seconds ticked away.

"It's not much of a reason... no need to tell," Eridan had quickly dismissed, blinking away his blank face and replacing it with a bit of a more tense expression.

Feke twitched and hung his shoulders, noticing such a face as well as the tone of voice. His tentacles coiled around his body in a tight, blanket-like fashion. "Ahh, is it, because, you want to fill your red quadrant..."

It was then that the troll got truly angry. With narrowed eyes, he advanced upon the squid creature and gave him a leering gaze. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Upon instinct, Feke lowered his head and his tentacles tightened even more so. Hugging his arms tight to his chest, he explained in a small voice, "W-well... you mentioned quadrants before and I overheard you beckoning Miss Peixes to be your matesprite or something about red quadrants... I thought you might be wanting to fill it or... something..."

Growling under his breath, Eridan backed up slightly, putting the animal at ease. With an agitated huff, he jokingly murmured, "If you're so worried about my quadrant status, why don't you help me out with it then?"

It was silent for a moment; Feke shifting uncomfortably and Eridan just pouting. Upon feeling less and less nervous, the squid's tentacles began to loosen, and they soon hung at his sides like normal. "If... if you want... I suppose I could... help."  
~~~

And that's how they found each other in this predicament.

Eridan was, somewhat, forced into a chair, shirt long abandoned and pants somewhat loose. Before him he had an animal kneeled, almost bowing to him. The squid's white eyes stared up at the troll with an almost childlike innocence, although he was far from innocent.

Hands, as delicate as the extra appendages he owned, softly rubbed between Eridan's legs, bringing the purple-blooded man to bite his lips and shift where he sat. Those soft, lithe hands were sneaky as well, unbenounced to the troll as they unbuttoned his trousers and shimmied them off his form. When Eridan did finally notice such process, the squid was already caressing the squirming bulge through the other's underwear.

"Feke..." The troll's voice was unusually gruff, but he blamed that on the current situation. White eyes peered up to see him and he nearly shivered. "You're... teasing..."

Feke tilted his head slightly, eyeing the other with one of the most genuine expressions of curiosity ever produced. "My King... do you want me to hurry up?"

King... Eridan bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them back up and eyeing the lower being. "Y-yes... hurry up..."

The squid was quick to obey such a plea, loosely gripping onto the last piece of fabric on the troll's body and sliding it all the way off. Now, Eridan expected the other to keep up with the teasing, and he was planning on calling the squid out on such, but he was shocked when the other quickly took a firm grip of his bulge and began pumping it through soft fingers.

Eridan gasped mostly from shock, but he was also soon groaning with pleasure. Glancing down at the white-haired man, he had given the other his gaze long enough to see the other opening his mouth to bring the weeping purple tip of the troll's bulge down his throat. Yet again, the troll was at a loss for words, only able to give little sounds of appreciation with a slack jaw.

A moist, hot, and soft orifice, consuming his organ was rather difficult for Eridan to handle, nearly biting his lip to contain any ridiculously loud sounds from being noticed. His hand dug into the once neatly tied locks of white hair, encouraging more and more from the one at his beckoning call.

Feke was doing his best to give pleasure to the man sitting before him, sucking and licking at the tip of his bulge and lowering his head until the wriggling muscle met to the back of his throat. Somehow, he retained his gag reflex, taming it to a dull reminder in the back of his head that something was near to choking him, and continued on like a real trooper.

When the troll could feel his climax soon approaching, he lightly tugged on the pure white locks and brought the lower being to lift his head. Yet again, when those white eyes peered up at him, he felt a tremble begging to be let up his spine. "King... you made me stop..."

"I am... not a King..." Eridan whispered under his breath although hadn't quite meant to. This brought Feke to tilt his head with confused, narrowed eyes. Eridan bit his lip before quickly explaining, "I was... going to climax..."

Oh how the expression on the lower being's face was ever so bewildered. With a puffed out lip, he murmured, "Yes... what if I wanted that...?" Eridan was confused, to say the least.

With a sharp tug and a pull, as well as a sharp gasp from the one being 'serviced', the troll's legs were perched on the other's shoulders and a head was dug between his thighs. His sounds only escalated further as he felt something dipping into his soaking nook, loud groans and pitiful whines passing by his lips as the squid was already licking him out.

Hands were keeping his squirming bulge satisfied while a mouth was occupying his entrance. Eridan wallowed in the pleasure for what seemed forever, yet even when he thought it would stop, it continued on. Yet again, he was clutching onto white locks, tugging every now and then when things got nearly unbearable.

His climax was rapidly approaching, guaranteeing a sure end to these shenanigans soon. He wanted to postpone such impending doom for as long as possible, wanting that tongue inside of him and those hands pleasuring him as long as possible. The silent pleads might have been greedy on his part, but he didn't care at the moment.

"F-feke..." oh god, his voice was hoarse from so much groaning straining his throat. "I'm... I'm close..." His warning, of course, went by ignored, and the next sound he made was a high-pitched squeal just before he could feel his deep violet juices spurting onto his stomach and slipping from between his thighs. Still, there was a gentle warmth remaining and moving down by his nook, and he couldn't help the little shivers that raked up his spine as he felt every little flick of the tongue Feke had placed upon him, lapping up the violet liquid with the utmost delight.

The squid lifted his head only upon devouring all of the troll's essence, even eating up whatever had taken placed on his hands. Giving Eridan a soft look, he asked quietly, "Do you... still want more...?"

"W-want more...?" Eridan's voice was thick with the afterglow of orgasm, but his brow was furrowed as he misunderstood what his partner might be referring to. He watched with wide, confused eyes as Feke got to his feet and began stripping himself of his clothing.

Once fully bare, the troll felt a bit awkward in this situation. The squid was black blooded, like his own ink, and had a similar anatomy as the other trolls. Almost crawling, Feke found his way back at the royal-blooded being's embrace, now somewhat straddling the other in the chair. Already aroused once more, Eridan's bulge squirmed for warmth, contact, anything to relieve it, and found solace in coiling around the other's slick, black muscle. Both males crooned with such an action, Feke finding the chance to coil a few tentacles around the higher male's legs and a few others to take different, readying positions.

"Mngh... do you want to... penetrate me, my king..." Feke's rather vulgar question had Eridan biting his lip so hard that blood seeped out. He found no strength to speak, so instead nodded with vigor, to which the squid felt a bit relieved.

His hand dove down, having to unwind the two tentabulges coiled so snugly around each other. With a bit of shifting, Feke lifted himself, letting the aching, violet bulge seek out its source of warmth and tightness. The eager muscle soon found its destination, and it teasingly dipped into Feke's wet nook before slipping back out just as quickly, bringing the poor lower being to whine and whimper in a plea for mercy.

Webbed hands found their way to the black-blooded being's hips, slowly beckoning him to sit as that same, pulsing bulge softly snuck its way inside the squid's aching nook. Feke groaned through gritting teeth as every inch of the violet-blooded troll's bulge fit inside him, almost perfectly.

With sitting fully on the higher-being's form, Feke shakily wrapping his arms around Eridan's neck, leaning somewhat forward, and slowly lifted himself up before pushing back down with fair force. He whimpered and bit his lip while his partner gripped onto his hips even tighter, helping him to push down as much as possible.

At the same time, those sneaky and diligent tentacles found their way to be softly prodding at Eridan's somewhat sore nook. Eridan shook and jerked his hips as he felt one of the slippery things smoothly push into him, and he could feel his own bulge mimicking such actions, stretching and pulsing, digging deeper into his partner.

A silent pact was made, or at least it seemed like such, that both male's imitated each other's actions. With every little shove, twist, or flick, the other reacted in a similar manner, possibly even stronger. Their hands moved on their own accord, Feke's going to stroke at the other's sensitive gills and horns while Eridan's slid downward to stroke at the squid's weeping bulge, curling it between his fingers as it seeped black goop.

When their tongues were enveloped in a sloppy kiss, Eridan realized he was quickly approaching his second climax of that day. His hips were twitching upward with violent thrusts, his hands were helping to force his partner's body up and down so vigorously, and the pit of his stomach was pulsing, nearly burning, as those slick, talented tentacles abused his soft spots so intently.

"Feke... Feke..."

"M-my... ooh... my king..."

Eridan snapped.

A final shove of his hips and he released his deep violet juices inside his squid partner. Feke gasped and groaned on his own accord, a few moments after, climaxing as well. Black cum splattered on Eridan's webbed hands and some dripped down on his own bulge.

For a while, all that remained between the two was a rather content silence. Feke had, eventually, retracted his violet-stained appendages and lifted himself up. Eyeing the troll, who was now much more aware, he had developed a rather appreciative expression and murmured in a coo, "I do hope that... I have satisfied you, my king..."

Eridan paused, his gaze not relishing in the squid's form. Instead, he moved to grabbed his clothes, slowly pulling them back on his form. Hurt, Feke's brow furrowed and he frowned with disappointment.

As the violet-blooded troll stood, Feke got to his knees, not moving in fear of possibly upsetting the other at all. It was silent as the grey-skinned male pulled his clothes back on, not bothering to give a glance to Feke for even a moment.

Once the clothes were back in place, Eridan looked to the ground and gave a brief glance to the other male before correcting in a hushed tone, "I am not a king."

He was gone without another word.

Feke stared at the floor, marveling at how clean it still was even with what had just happened a few moments prior. His chest was aching with an all too familiar pain... he thought he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore...

Black tears trailed down his cheeks, and he bowed his head, whimpering words that he wished he had uttered sooner.

_You may not be of royalty to others... but to me, you are truly a king... I just wish... you would be __**my **__king._


End file.
